


You're Late For My Wet Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Tucker!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tucker please!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Sorry, did you want something Wash?” the man in question teased, going back to leaving bite marks on Agent Washington’s neck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Late For My Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Comments are really really really helpful. If there's any issues, please tell me!

_“Tucker!”_

_“Tucker please!”_

_“Sorry, did you want something Wash?” the man in question teased, going back to leaving bite marks on Agent Washington’s neck._

_“You’re horrible. Completely horrible,” Wash accused, trying to grind his hips down on the fingers inside him that had stopped moving._

_“You weren’t complaining a few minutes ago,” Tucker replied, licking over a dark hickey he had made near Wash’s ear._

_“That’s because-oh fuck!” Wash’s words were cut off as Tucker thrusted his fingers into him. A loud moan echoed through the room as Wash arched off the bed._

_“What was that? I didn’t hear you,” Tucker said with a smirk. Wash simply moaned again and struggled against the ties holding his hands above his head._

_“I’m not going to do it till you ask me to,” Tucker reminded him. Wash glared weakly before his expression turned sheepish. With a smile Tucker moved from his neck to kiss the man on the mouth. He felt Wash relax underneath him and knew he was close to getting what he wanted. When he pulled away from the kiss Wash stared at him with glassy eyes._

_“Fuck me, Tucker. Please,” Wash whispered._

~~~~~

“Caboose, where’s Tucker?” Agent Washington asked, walking over to the blue soldier without his armor on.

“I haven’t seen him. Have you seen Tucker, Freckles?” Caboose wondered, looking up at the giant robot.

“Negative,” Freckles answered in his usual robot monotone. Wash sighed.

“Maybe he’s still sleeping?” Caboose offered.

“Probably. I’m going to get him. You play with Freckles then run the course, okay?” Wash ordered gently.

“Okay Agent Washingtub, I will do that!” Caboose said, running over to play with his “pet” robot. Wash couldn’t help but grin at the scene. At least Caboose was doing better now. His smiled faded as he headed into the base to find Tucker. Waking up the aqua soldier was never fun for either of them, especially since Tucker enjoyed sleeping naked. Very naked. Washington shook his head, stopping his mind from going too far down that path. His trip to Tucker’s room didn’t take long and he walked in without a pause.

Tucker was still sleeping away in his bed. Based on his bare arms he was continuing his infamous habit. Wash sighed again before taking a deep breathe, getting ready to yell the soldier awake.

“Wash,” Tucker moaned. The other man choked on air. He stared at the sleeping man in shocked. Tucker had just moaned his name. His name. Wash studied the sleeping form and noticed that Tucker was hard. He was having a wet dream, about Washington.

On one hand, this would make for perfect blackmail material, he could use it to motivate Tucker to do his drills, but on the other, it was a dream come true. Wash stood frozen as he watched Tucker. Another moan came from the soldier, making Wash bite his own lip. He should leave. He should have left minutes ago, but he was stuck staring and listening.

Tucker rolled over towards Washington as his eyes blinked opened slowly. Wash cursed his luck. Cursed everyone in the whole world as Tucker eyes focused on him and the solder scrambled to cover his obvious hard on.

“What are you doing in here!?” Tucker screamed. Wash thought about simply turning and walking away, but instead he stepped closer and closer. Tucker opened his mouth to start shouting again just as Wash sealed their mouths together. The younger man froze, causing Wash to fly into a panic. Maybe he had misheard everything and jumped to conclusions. After a very brief moment, Tucker started to kiss back. They kissed till Wash started to run out of air and pulled away with redden cheeks.

“What a hand?,” He commented softly, nodding towards Tucker’s waist. Tucker laughed.

“That’s the best come on you got?” He teased.

“Shut up,” Wash ordered, pushing Tucker to lie down on the bed and crawling on top. He kissed him again as he pulled off the blanket and threw it aside. He broke the kiss to start mouthing at Tucker’s neck before moving lower.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Tucker asked, sound a tad nervous.

“Since you don’t want a hand, I’ll give you a mouth,” Wash replied, getting to Tucker’s hips and biting at one of them to leave a pinkish mark. Tucker let out a soft whine. Wash smirked at the noise before wrapping a hand around Tucker’s dick. Wash stroked him a few times before lick a line up Tucker's cock and taking the head in his mouth. The younger man let out a loud groan, trying to buck his hips. Wash held him down as he licked over the head teasingly. 

“Wash! Wash, come on,” He begged, one of his hand making it’s way into Wash’s blond hair and grabbing hold of it lightly. He didn’t push or tug or anything, much to Washington’s disappointment. The older man sunk lower, licking around and sucking at different moments as he listened for Tucker’s reactions. Suddenly, Wash deep throated him with ease and Tucker a shocked yell that turned into a moan. Wash smiled as much as he could around Tucker’s dick at the sound.

“That was evil! You’re a horrible person!” Tucker complained. Wash pulled off to laugh softly.

“You’re seriously complaining about a blowjob?” Washington asked. Tucker opened his mouth before snapping it shut.

“Thought so. Now if you’re going to hold my hair the least you could do is fuck my mouth,” The older man prompted.

“Wait, seriously?” Tucker asked excitedly, the grip on Wash’s hair already tightening. Wash tilted his head back into the tug with a pant.

“Yes, you idiot,” He agreed. Tucker smiled darkly at Washington’s permission, pushing the man’s head back towards his dick. Wash rolled his eyes but went easily, taking Tucker back into his mouth and deep throating him again as his head was pushed down. Tucker thrusted his hips a little, almost gagging Wash, but he relaxed quickly..

“Fuck, you’re really fucking good at this,” Tucker observed, pulling Wash up by his hair and forcing him back down. Tucker’s other hand joined, grabbing more of Wash’s hair for better control. Tucker started a quick rhythm as he fucked Wash’s mouth. The older of the two took it all, gagging every once in a while and sucking when he was able to. Tucker let out a series of moans and whines at the sensation.

“Shit, shit, shit, Wash!” Tucker chanted, getting close. Wash batted Tucker’s hand out of his hair and took over. He pulled back so just the tip was in his mouth and sucked before licking over it. Tucker grabbed Wash’s shoulders as he thrusted his hips slightly into the warm heat of the other man’s mouth.

“I’m gonna! Wash!” Tucker warned him, but Wash ignored the warning and kept going. When Tucker came with an scream, Washington swallowed it without a second thought. Tucker collapsed against the bed, panting hard as Wash gave his dick a few licks, enjoying the way it twitched as it soften.

“Were amazing blowjobs part of your freelancer training?” Tucker joked, pulling Wash down on top of him.

“You’re not as funny as you think you are,” Wash replied with an eye roll.

“We’ll see how funny you think I am in a second,” Tucker shot back, pressing a leg in between Wash’s. The older man grind down with a moan.

“I doubt that,” He argued, laughing when Tucker growled and attacked his lips. Wash made a mental note to have Tucker run extra drill later, but for now, it was okay for them to be a little late.


End file.
